The Little Girl and the Museum
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Val and Quinn were having a fieldtrip in the British Museum of London until Val left her stuff raptor doll name Honey at the exhibit of Dinosaurs. When they went back to get her, they saw all of the exhibits come to life! They will learn many secrets as well as meeting new friends on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Night at the Museum. It takes place at the third movie. I want to thank** **Dinosaur Imperial Soldier** **for this and I wish him a big thank you. (Or are you a she?) And Val's part alien read it on "The Little Girl and the Mutations".**

 **So here it is, the night of Museum 3 aka "The Little Girl and the Museum".**

 **Val and Quinn were having a fieldtrip in the British Museum of London until Val left her stuff raptor doll name Honey at the exhibit of Dinosaurs. When they went back to get her, they saw all of the exhibits come to life! They will learn many secrets as well as meeting new friends on their adventure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: They're alive!**

Inside a private jet were two girls, one twelve and the other five. The twelve year old girl has blonde hair and green eyes and the five year old has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Their names are Quinn Kingbird and Valentina Rosalina Grady. These two girls aren't any ordinary girls. These girls have special skills.

Quinn Kingbird is known to be a skilled fighter and gymnast. She has super strength. She can lift any heavy objects with ease. She even lifted ten wheels truck with one hand! Her only parent is her dad, Marco Kingbird, a loving father and great man. Her mom died when she was just a two years old. She lives at Jurassic World with her dad and goes to a private school with BFF Valentina Rosalina Grady the five years old aka Val.

Valentina Rosalina Grady is another special girl. She's part human and part alien. Her ancestor Aretha was an alien called a Galatria an ancient and powerful race that died during a war eons ago. The blood line was past to generation to generation, mother to daughter. Val has many powers in her alien DNA and also two special serums are in her veins called Project Alpha and Beta. They keep her powers in balance otherwise it will kill her. She can communicate and understand any animals big or small.

She was in the protection of Ingen and the Military. She wasn't allowed to use her powers in public or she will taken by bad people. Mr. Masrani made sure that Val has the best childhood as well as Quinn since they made his park the best hit ever. They have friends in the park but they're teenager and they are very different. They even have a human raptor hybrid friend!

They're lives are filled with surprises. But they need to finish their schooling since they are still kids even though they have really high IQs. Mr. Masrani gave them a private fieldtrip in the British Museum in London. The two girls were excited since they always wanted to go to the British Museum. When the jet landed, three security guards came and picked up the girls bags and guided them to their limo while avoiding many fans.

For you see, they are in a band called the D-Squad, a famous band that has many people go crazy for them. Those two girls are very popular since they are young and talented. Once they reach to their limo, the driver drove them to a fancy five star hotel. They rested for a while before exploring London and then went to the British Museum. Val brought her stuff yellow raptor doll, Honey, with her. The two girls were fascinated by the museum and learn so many.

After they finished, they went back to their hotel and started getting ready for bed. Quinn video chatted with her Dad, Marco, and told him everything about their day. But something was bothering Val, She couldn't figure out what's wrong until she realizes that she left Honey back to the museum! She told Quinn and two rushed back to the museum. They were able to convince the security guard Tilly to let them in and they enter for the search of the missing Honey.

"Okay Val, where did you last put her?" Quinn asked, holding Val's hand.

Val taps her chin, "In the dinosaur exhibit," Val answer.

Nodding, the two went to the dinosaur exhibit and saw Honey was at the floor under the bench. Smiling, Val rushes over to her doll and picks her up. She went back to Quinn before stopping dead on her tracks. Her eyes widen when she saw something that made her scared. Confused, Quinn turns and froze when she saw something that also made her scared. It was a moving skeleton of a Triceratops!

Quinn backs away while Val hides behind her. "What…is…that?" Quinn whispered in fear as she and Val hide under the bench.

"A Triceratops skeleton," Val answered in fear.

"I thought skeletons weren't supposed to move." Quinn said as she looks at the exit, "Okay, on the count of three we make a run for it."

Nodding, Val and Quinn were ready to run, "One…" Quinn grabs Val's hand and they sprinted out to the door. The Triceratops saw them and chases after them. The two girls screamed as they all ran outside to the Rome exhibit. They both hide on separate pillars as the Triceratops run past them and went somewhere else. The two sigh in relief before hearing chirping sounds. They look at Honey the stuff raptor and screamed when she blinks at them.

"OMG! She's alive!" Quinn exclaims as Val puts down Honey. Honey looks at them before nuzzling Val's leg. The two blinked before Val picks up Honey again.

"How can she be alive?" Val asked.

Quinn just shrugged until she smelled, "Do you smell lava?"

Val nodded and the girls heard a muffled yell. They turn and jumped in surprise to see a head exhibit yelling, " _Pompeii!_ "

"Why is he yelling Pompeii?" Quinn mutters before looking at the mini figure of Rome. Her eyes widen in shock to see lava coming from the mini version of Mount Vesuvius. Val was also shock to see that but she also heard tiny screaming. Looking at each other, they went to the mini version of Pompeii. They saw two small figures running for their lives, one was a cowboy and the other was a Roman soldier. They were running from the lava. In a flash, Quinn rushed over to the mini figures and picked them up. The mini figures were shocked when Quinn sets them down on the floor. The two mini males looked at Quinn, Val and Honey.

"You dudes okay?" Quinn asked.

"Woo doggie! Thanks for the save gigantica!" the cowboy thanks.

"Any time…uh?"

"Jedediah Smith but ya gals can call me Jed and this is Octavius." He points the Roman soldier. The soldier did a polite bow.

"I'm Quinn Kingbird and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady but Val for short," Quinn introduced, "And that's Honey, Val's stuff raptor doll."

"Hi," Val smiles while Honey chirps.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance young ladies," Octavius bowed.

"Why were you in the Pompeii mini exhibit?" Quinn asked.

"Well, ya can start by the giant air vent that sucked us in and we cashed by a giant monster!" Jed explains.

"Okay…but how are you even, you know, alive?"

"The Tablet of Ahkmenrah," Octavius explains, "It has the ability to bring any exhibits to life!"

"But there's somethin' wron' with it so we were lookin' fer Ahkmenrah's Pa so he can fix it."

"Isn't Ahkmenrah the son of the Pharaoh Merenkahre and the queen Shepseheret?" Val asked. She and Quinn went to that exhibit few hours ago.

"Why yes," Octavius said, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it is near the Asia exhibit. We can take there if you want."

"That would much obliged of ya," Jed said as Quinn lowered her hand and Jed and Octavius got on. She lifted her hand and puts them in her shirt pocket. Then they heard monkey sounds. The turn and saw a capuchin monkey coming their way.

"Is that a capuchin monkey?" Quinn asked as the capuchin monkey came over to them with an Iphone attached to his back.

"Howdy Dexter!" Jed greeted as Dexter came over to them. Quinn picks him up and puts him in her soldier.

"Larry must've sent him to look for us." Octavius said.

"Well, we should go and help you find your friends." Quinn holds Val's hand, "You better might want to hold on." She told the three exhibits.

But before they could ask, Val uses her shadow powers to teleport them to the Asia exhibit. Once they did, Jed, Octavius and Dexter looks at her with mouth dropped.

"She has powers also me." Quinn said as she and Val started walking. They saw a security guard name Larry, a teenage boy Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Attila the Hun and Sir Lancelot. They were walking towards the Asia exhibit. The girls walked behind them and said, "Hi!"

The adults screamed and Lancelot pointed his sword at them. They stopped when they saw Jed, Octavius and Dexter.

"Guys!" Larry exclaims in relief.

"Howdy Gigantor!" Jed greeted.

"How did you guys met these girls and…a stuff raptor?"

"Well, we kinda landed on the Pompeii exhibit and nearly got burn by a Volcano but this gal here saved us." Jed points at Quinn. The teen boy's eyes widen in shock to see them.

"No way! You're Quinn Kingbird!" he exclaims, "And you're Valentina Rosalina Grady!"

"Nick? You know them?" Larry asked.

"Yeah! They're the members of the D-Squad!" Nick explains, "Quinn Kingbird the Lady of Extremes and Valentina Rosalina Grady the Dinosaur Princess!"

Sir Lancelot's eyes widen in shock when he heard princess. He puts down his sword and bowed at Val, "Your highness!"

The two girls blinked at him. Quinn holds Val close and said, "She's not really a princess."

Sir Lancelot looks at her, "Of course she is!" he said, "He said she's a princess!"

"Uh…no, it's actually a nickname." Val corrected, remembering her craze fans calling her many nicknames like The Dino Girl, Angel of Dinosaurs or Dinosaur Whisperer.

But before Sir Lancelot could ask, Larry steps in. "Let's asked questions later, right now we need to find Ahkmenrah's parents!"

"Can we come?" Val asked.

"Sorry but this is very important." Larry said.

Val's eyes grew wide as she made her lips tremble. Larry's eyes widen when he saw Val doing the puppy dog eyes. He tried to resist but his friend gave in. She was too cute!

"Lawrence, let them come!" Theodore said, "She's breaking my heart!"

"Gigantor do it! Her eyes are making me want to cry!" Jed tried not to shed a tear.

Larry groans, "Alright! You and Quinn can come! Just stop with the eyes!"

Val stopped and giggles. They all follow Larry to the Asian exhibit in order to save Larry's friends.

* * *

 **That's all I got! I will update soon so stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait my sister has been using the computer for days and I have barely time to write! But here it is chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Exhibits vs. Xiangliu**

Larry and his friends plus three new comers were heading towards the Asian section but stopped when a small golden bird like man stopped them from reaching the stairs.

"Hey, guy. We're just passing through." Larry said, trying to get through.

"Larry," Quinn interrupts, "He's Garuda from Tibet."

"A Garuda?"

"Garuda is a bird creature of Buddhist mythology that combines the features of Gods and Animals." Quinn explained, "Didn't you study it in school?"

"Oh uh, right," Quinn rolled her eyes as Larry tried to talk with Garuda, "Hi, Garuda, how you doing?  
Garuda! How you doing? Cool, great. Okay. We just...you know what? We just got to get through." Larry tried to go through but Garuda blocks his way. Larry tried again but Garuda keeps blocking his way. Val giggles at the funny sight as Larry tried to go around. "I don't have time. Please. Okay. I'm not gonna play this game with you. I got to go through, really!"

"Ah, Larry, Garuda is actually warning us." Quinn said, remembering this exhibit. They got closer they saw a sleeping nine-headed snake monster.

"Get back." Quinn whispered to them and they hide in each side. Quinn, Val and Honey were with Larry.

"A dragon!" Lancelot grins.

"No, it's not a dragon. It's a..." Larry reads the tour guide.

"It's a Xiangliu, a mythical snake demon." Quinn answered making everyone to look at her, "Xiangliu was a minister of the snake-like water deity Gong Gong; Xiangliu devastated the ecology everywhere he went, leaving nothing but gullies and marshes devoid of animal life. Eventually, Xiangliu was killed by Yu the Great whose other labors included ending the Great Flood of China or else he was killed, according to one modern version, by Nüwa, after being defeated by Zhurong, but so poisonously virulent was the blood of Xiangliu that the soil which it soaked could no longer grow grains."

They blinked at this girl's knowledge. "I've been here so please don't do anything stupid."

"It looks like a dragon. I say we kill it." Lancelot said, not caring for Quinn's advice.

"What? No, it's asleep." Larry whispered harshly.

"You're right. It's not very sporting to kill it while it's asleep. Let's wake it up and then kill it. I shall go first, and I shall take the boy."

"What are you...? No! You're not gonna take the boy."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a boy!"

"Larry, there comes a time in every man's life...when he must slay his own dragon."

"Not this guy, all right?" Quinn gestured Nick, "He is no shape to kill a dragon."

Nick just looks at her, "Thanks…I guess."

"Yeah and he still hasn't finished all his thank-you notes from his bar mitzvah. Anyway, that's just an expression."

"Not where I come from."

"He's not gonna slay his dragon right now."

Quinn, with a flat look, had enough of the two and decided to go around it with Val and Honey along with Jed and Octavius in her shirt pocket. "You know what, why don't, we just go around it and we're gonna go around now, or else the exhibits will die soon." She said to them as she walks around along with the others.

"Good plan," Larry whispered. As they go around the Xiangliu. Quinn had to make sure to keep an eye on Val and Lancelot just in case he tries to wake up the Xiangliu. As they silently walk around the Xiangliu, the tablet started to turn toxic green. Teddy suddenly speaks in nonsense, "Ask not what your country can do for you…ask what you can do for your country. Charge!"

"There it goes again!" Nick panicked. The Xiangliu woke up and hissed at them. Attila screams in fear as he clings himself at Val. Ahkmenrah almost fall but Quinn was able to catch him. Sacagawea froze all of a sudden. The Xiangliu was ready to attack.

"Fantastic!" Lancelot grins, "It's awake! Now we can kill it!" he drew out his sword and attacks the Xiangliu. Nick needed help and Larry tried to get him but the Xiangliu attacked Larry. Lancelot gives Nick a dagger.

"Ever used a blade?"

"Only in World of Warcraft!" Nick answered in panic.

"You're about to learn."

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself!" Teddy rambles about, "Doing a heck of a job, Brownie."

"Behind you!" Quinn yelled to Nick as she sets down Ahkmenrah while Val puts Attila next to him. Nick dodges in time while Lancelot helps him. Quinn puts Jed and Octavius on Honey's back before she punches one of the Xiangliu's head that was about to attack Larry with incredible force.

Larry looks at her in shock, "How did you?!"

"Fight first! Questions later!" Quinn ordered as they fought, as she punched another one. Val uses her psychic to prevent the Xiangliu from attacking the others. She can't use her other powers due to the fact it might cause trouble and damage. Larry, Lancelot, Nick and Quinn tried to fend it off but it was no use. There were too many head. Quinn saw an emergency defibrillator nearby and yelled to Larry.

"Larry over there!" she pointed before punching another head.

Larry saw this and rushed over to the emergency defibrillator before powering up. He rushed over to the Xiangliu before he jumps/ everything was in slow motions. One of the head of the Xiangliu was about to bite Larry but hearing the emergency defibrillator being full charged, Larry yelled out, "Clear!"

Larry uses the emergency defibrillator to electrocute the Xiangliu. The Xiangliu jittered by the shock but once Larry let go of the emergency defibrillator. The Xiangliu fainted in pain.

Larry looks at the emergency defibrillator in happiness, "These things really do save lives."

The New York exhibits became fine all of a sudden. Val stops using her power before helping up Ahkmenrah and Attila, "Are you all right?"

"We're fine." Ahkmenrah sighs. Attila nodded.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Teddy asked

"You okay?" Quinn asked Nick.

"Yeah, thanks."

Lancelot came, "You fought bravely, sire. One day, I promise you, we shall drink dragon's blood from the victor's cup."

Nick and Quinn looked at him in disgust before Nick clears his throat, "I'm good with just, like, soda or water, too." He said, "But I like the energy we got going."

"From now on, you must choose your own path and let no man tell you otherwise."

Val came next to Quinn and looks at Lancelot, "Is he always like this during the old days?" she whispered to Quinn.

"I think so," Quinn answered quietly.

Teddy came over to Larry, "Lawrence? I fear we've turned a corner." He shows his wax hand, "I'm becoming wax again, son."

Larry became nervous, "All right. We got to get to Egypt now." He said, "You two know where's a shortcut is?"

"Yup, follow us." Quinn said as she and Val show Larry and his friends the shortcut to Egypt.

"If we don't get to Egypt soon we're not gonna save anybody." Larry mutters gravely worried about his friends.

They all follow the two girls to the shortcut to find Ahkmenrah's parents.

* * *

 **Done! I'll update soon! MMM help me out after Val's power brought the spirits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait my sister has been using the computer for days and I have barely time to write! But here it is chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Family reunited**

The gang reaches to the Egyptian Exhibit just in time, "This is it." Quinn pointed the direction, "This is where the Ahkmenrah's parents are."

"Perhaps I should accompany you in." Lancelot steps in.

"No, I think we got it from here." Larry said.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Quinn, with her hands in her waist, answered, "Yeah."

"We're good." Val added.

"Right. Well...friends…Princess Valentina and Lady Quinn," The two girls looked at each other shook their heads. Lancelot still thinks their royalty which they are not! "...Larry...clown-faced keeper of the magic tablet...I shall never forget your bravery nor your jests." He and Larry shook hands.

"Bye." Larry simply said before leaving along with the others.

"I shall not say goodbye." Lancelot said.

"I am." Larry interrupted,

"What?"

"He said: Goodbye." Quinn rolled her eyes at the knight. And they say little girl's aren't the smart ones.

"Yeah, I'm gonna say goodbye. I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you." Larry left along with the others.

Nick looks at Lancelot, "Really, man, thank you for everything." He followed the others. As they walked, Ahkmenrah saw the walls that have Egyptian writing, "I haven't seen these walls for many a moon."

Then a beautiful woman came out from the corner, "Ahkmen?" the woman was actually Ahkmenrah's mother. He smiles at her "Mother." He and his mother hug. His mother weeps of tears of joy. Val and Quinn awed at them while Jeb and Octavius silently cries.

"That's just the most beautiful thin' I've seen in my whole life." Jed weeps. Then a man came and he looks like a Pharaoh, which he is.

"Father," Ahkmenrah hugs him and he hugs back, "Welcome home, my son." His father said as they let go, Ahkmenrah gestured his friends, "I want you to meet my friends."

"I am Merenkahre," Ahkmenrah's father spoke, "Pharaoh of the Nile and Father to the Son of the Sun."

"And I am Shepseheret the Glittering Jewel of the Nine Kingdoms.

"And I am Larry."

"Guardian of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah added.

"Yes," Larry said awkwardly, "I actually live in Manhattan now."

"I know, but it doesn't sound as cool."

Larry sighs, "We would be very honored if you could take a look at the tablet. There's something happening with it." Larry shows him the tablet. "We don't understand what it is."

"You are speaking with a pharaoh." Merenkahre said, "Kiss my staff."

Larry stared at the staff, "Is it okay if I don't?"

"You will show respect." Merenkahre said, "I am the descendant of Ra, the sun god."

"I understand that and I totally respect you. I just don't pray to Ra, so..."

"The Egyptian gods are the only true gods."

"Well, we try to stay a little more open-minded. I mean, Sacajawea, she honors her spiritual ancestors and you pray to some sort of goat god, Attila?" Attila nodded, "I'm half-Irish, half-Jewish..."

"You are? I love Jews!" Merenkahre smiles along with his wife, "We owned 40,000 of them!"

"Such lovely people," Shepseheret smile.

"Here we go." Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes.

"They were very happy, always singing with the candles."

"Yeah. They really weren't happy." Larry corrected.

"Really?"

"No. They left. They spent about 40 years in the desert trying to escape. Yeah. We have dinner once a year and talk about it. It's a big deal for us."

Quinn and Val looked at Larry before Val spoke, "Can I kiss your staff?" she asked respectfully.

Merenkahre and Shepseheret look at her and awed, "Aren't just adorable and polite." Shepseheret cooed.

"Of course you can kiss my staff you kind and respectful child." Merenkahre lowered his staff and Val kissed it, then Quinn decided to show her respect and then Honey kissed it, well…licked it anyway.

"What are your names?" Merenkahre asked.

"Father, may introduced to you Valentina Rosalina Grady, Princess of Dinosaurs and Quinn Kingbird the Lady of Extremes."

"Ooohhh, you two are royalty?" Merenkahre asked.

"Kinda," Quinn spoke, "But, we are rich."

"Listen, could you all talk it about it later and let Merenkahre take a look at that tablet?" Larry said as he gives the Tablet to him while Ahkmenrah holds his father's staff.

Merenkahre inspects the tablet and spoke, "There's something wrong with it. It's losing its power."

"Do you think you could fix it?" Quinn asked.

"To do that, I would have to divulge the secret of the tablet."

'I promise we won't tell anybody." Larry said.

"No."

"I'll kiss your staff."

"Too late and these kind children," Honey chirps, "And Princess Valentina's pet. Shows respect."

"Father, why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"The secret was to be passed down to you at the proper time."

"Well, it has been 4,000 years." Ahkmenrah said, "Now seems like a good time."

Merenkahre looks at him and tell a story, "You were born at midnight. I was Pharaoh and I had seen wonders most men only dream of. But when I first gazed upon you, you were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the ancient world. I knew I could never bear to say goodbye. I commanded the High Priest to create a gift to you, my son using all we had learned of the mysteries of the afterlife. Forged in the temple of Khonsu, god of the moon and watcher over nighttime travelers the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, our tomb was designed to channel Khonsu's rays down to the tablet rejuvenating its powers every night. The moon god bestowed his power upon the tablet so that, as long as it bathed in his light our family could be together forever, and not even death could part us." Merenkahre finished before looking at the tablet, "It's been away from Khonsu's light too long."

Then suddenly, the tablet started to turn green and the New York exhibits started to act all weird. Ahkmenrah almost fainted. Luckily, Quinn caught him while Shepseheret inspects her son, "My son! What is happening to you?"

"It needs moonlight..." Merenkahre gives the tablet to Larry, "Otherwise we shall all be dead by sunrise. Hurry!" Merenkahre ordered and Larry made a run to a nearest window.

"What happen if the tablet dies?" Val asked as she helps Attila and Sacagawea.

"If the tablet dies...nothing can bring it back!" he spoke loudly for Larry to hear. Larry made it to a window with a moon and he adjusted the tablet but he was cut off when Lancelot came with a knife at Nick's throat.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked in shock.

"The tablet. Now." Lancelot gestured the tablet.

"Wait, listen to me. That thing is dying." Larry tried to tell him, "If it doesn't get moonlight...everything ends, like, for real."

"King Arthur wasted years searching for the Holy Grail. To think it was a tablet all along. Would you just give it to me?"

Without a choice, Larry did and Lancelot smiled, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"My quest is complete. I ride for Camelot tonight." He threw Nick away.

"Just keep it, okay?" Larry said, "But just put it in the moonlight. And turn that center piece."

"Sorry, not my first quest. And by the way, Erik was much funnier than you!" Lancelot runs off.

"Go get the others." Larry said, "We can't let him leave the building!" he chases after Lancelot while Nick tell the others.

* * *

 **Review or favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Chase and Farewell**

Lancelot runs to the halls with tablet in hand. The others were informed by Nick and were now searching for Lancelot. They split up as they search. Jed, Octavius, Dexter and Honey found him, "Whoa! Easy there, partner! Slow it down!" Jed said, "I don't know who you are but I'm pretty dang sure that tablet doesn't belong to you."

Lancelot just looks at them with a chuckle before running pass them with the Tablet. "Now wait a second! Come back here! This ain't over!" Jed yelled.

"You'll rue the day you mocked us with your huge sword and hypnotic blue eyes!" Jed looks at his friend in a confused expression. Honey and Dexter just blinked at him, "His eyes are very blue."

Lancelot runs to the art section where Teddy was holding a rifle, "Speak softly and carry a big stick."

Larry came with Quinn. Teddy then drops the rifle since he was getting weaker. "Lawrence, we have a problem." Teddy looks at his other hand, "This one turned to wax as well."

"I have a saying, too." Lancelot drew out his sword, "Speak loudly and carry a bigger stick."  
But before he could do anything, Larry grabs Lancelot and throws him into a picture frame by M.C Escher. Lancelot kicks Larry in the crotch. Teddy jumps in and tackles Lancelot making him drop the tablet. Quinn joins and helps Teddy up. They saw the tablet hanging near the edge of the stairs, "It's over there!" Quinn pointed. They all raced up to get it but it was kicked off by the moving person. Teddy was able to get it but Lancelot pushes him making the tablet fall. Quinn jumps off and grabs the edge and then Teddy. Larry was about to help them but Lancelot points the sword in Larry's neck, "The tablet, now!" he ordered, "I shan't ask you again, fool! And this is giving me a headache!"

"You're and exhibit! You don't get headaches!" Quinn yelled while holding Teddy.

"Give me the tablet!"

Then Quinn had an idea. She lets go and she and Teddy fall but this painting was in reverse so instead of falling, Quinn and Teddy went back up and was falling towards Lancelot. Lancelot was holding the tablet. Quinn did a spin kick on Lancelot. He fell down the stairs while the tablet fell off. Quinn landed on her feet and caught Teddy bridal style.

"Phew. Thank you Quinn." Teddy said as Quinn sets him down. Larry was about to get the tablet but Lancelot got it and run off out of the painting. The two regroup with Larry, "Hey that was a good one."

"No idea that would work." Quinn said as they get out of the picture. They met with the others.

"Did you find him?" Val asked with Jed and Octavius on her shoulder and Honey in her arms.

"No he escaped." Quinn sighs in frustration.

"I don't understand. Why is Lancelot staying strong while we get weaker?" Teddy asked.

"It's his first night. Newborns are stronger but it matters not. Unless we succeed, he, too, will be dead come the dawn." Merenkahre said gravely.

"We can't let him leave the building." Larry said and he looks at Merenkahre, "Sir, can you go back to Egypt, in case he comes through there?

"Of course," Merenkahre nodded.

"Nicky, take Attila, check the loading dock." Larry looks at his son.

"Got it," Nick took off with Attila.

"Teddy, go to the South Wing, cover the side doors." Teddy nodded as he and Sacagawea went to do their jobs. "Quinn, Val you two check on the exhibits." The two girls nodded and run off with Honey, Jed and Octavius.

"And I got the main entrance." Larry took off. Everyone was searching for Lancelot. Lancelot was running to the halls as he tries to find the entrance. Then he stops to see a glaring Quinn and Val with Honey in her arms. Lancelot looks at them.

"Your highnesses, I wish not to fight you but I must finish my quest." He said as he was about to take a step forward but stop when Quinn stops him.

"Lancelot, surrender the tablet now." Quinn said.

Lancelot snorts, "And who's going to stop me? Princess Valentina's pet, Honey?"

Quinn smirks, "No, someone else." She said before glancing at Val and nodded. Val puts her whistle in her mouth and blows. Lancelot doesn't know what's going on but he heard heavy footsteps and hissings. A skeleton Triceratops and the statue of Xiangliu came out of both sides of Val and Quinn. They protectively came in front of the little ones and glared at Lancelot. Lancelot looks at them in shock.

"Yeah, Val apologizes to them about us attacking them but not you." Quinn explains, "Get him." She ordered the two beats. With hiss and roar, the two giant beings attack Lancelot. Lancelot fought but he accidentally dropped the tablet. Xiangliu uses his tail to flick it towards the girls. Quinn got it as she and Val made a run for it. Lancelot was able to escape and chased after the girls. They run to halls before Val uses her shadow powers to send them outside where the moon shines brightly. Quinn adjusted the tablet and brings it up high to the moon.

"God of the Moon, Khonsu, please bring the tablet to life." Quinn whispers and the tablet started to glow gold. And in a flash, the tablet was healed. Val and Quinn cheered happily but stopped when Tilly came in.

"What's going on?!" She panted out.

"Long story." Quinn said with a smile. It didn't take long for the explanation. Once the explanation was finished, the others came with the Triceratops and Xiangliu who had Lancelot tied in his coils. They got a good explanation too and Val told Lancelot it wasn't a knightly thing he did. Lancelot understands and apologizes. Tilly became good friends with Laaa or love interest. Teddy and the others agreed that Ahkmenrah stays here with the tablet and his parents. They agree and they headed to the airport. Lancelot made friends with Trixie the Triceratops and Xiangliu now named Xia. The girls said their goodbyes and they all went back where they are. Val and Quinn went back to sleep and Honey went back to her stuffy self.

On the next day, Val and Quinn went back home to Jurassic World where many of their fans cheered for them. They greeted their family. Owen picks up his niece whil Marco hugs his daughter.

"I hope the museum wasn't boring?" Owen joked.

Val and Quinn giggled, "Actually, Owen, it was fun and alive." Quinn said as they all went home and soon they will see the exhibits again.

 ** _3 years later_**

Eight year old Val and a fifteen year old Quinn were standing on the entrance of the New York Museum in the middle of the night. They were allowed to go there because they heard the new exhibits. Val was holding Honey close. She looks at Quinn with hopefully. "You'll think they will remember us?"

Quinn smiles at the 8 year old, "Val, as far as I know, they will never forget."

Val nodded and then suddenly Honey back to life and they heard music in the museum. Smiling, the girls got in and smiled to see every exhibit came to life. Teddy and his friends saw them and gave them a hug. Trixie was playing with the T. Rex skeleton name Rexy. The girls and Honey join in the party and had fun. Lancelot was there too while Dexter and Honey dance. And that's how the story ends.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all I got. Sorry if it is short because I had many test and projects. I will make new stories soon.**


End file.
